wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/15
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=10 lipca | następny=W wagonie, 13 lipca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 12 lipca Już wiem, gdzie ona przebywa i jutro jadę do mojej dziewczyny. Muszę przy niej ukoić nerwy stargane doszczętnie wypadkami ostatnich dni. Wczoraj spytałem Krzepę, gdzie odbierają pocztę z Porzecza. Odpowiedział, że w Luczycach. Dziś rano pojechałem konno do Luczyc — bite cztery mile. Los mi sprzyjał. W drodze spotkałem ogrodnika z Porzecza. Jechał do osady. Pozdrowiłem go i zatrzymałem się blisko niego. Nie chciałem go wypytywać, dopóki nie zawiedzie mnie inny pomysł. Na poczcie stanąłem tuż przy ogrodniku, który z torby wyjmował korespondencję. Wzrok mam wyborny. Z kilku listów z Porzecza wyłowiłem od razu ten z jej nazwiskiem. Mgnienie oka i zanotowałem sobie w myśli adres Tereni. Kraków, ulica, numer, obce nazwisko kobiece, dla wręczenia Teresie Orliczównie. Eureka! Zdaje się, że Archimedes nie wykrzyknął słowa tego z większym triumfem niż ja w tej chwili. Uradowany zagadałem wesoło do ogrodnika i ni w pięć, ni w dziewięć dałem mu rubla za nic. Skłonił się w pas. Naczelnik poczty bardzo mi się uważnie przyglądał, zapewne dlatego, że stoję przy okienku bezczynnie (o, gdyby wiedział, jakiego czynu dokonałem w onej minucie!), więc przyszedł mi figiel do głowy i napisałem depeszę do Ganiewicza, który z Krąża nie odebrał jeszcze ode mnie ani słowa: „Wielkie odkrycie, wielki zysk może in spe wielkie szczęście. Roman”. Czytając te słowa, naczelnik miał bardzo głupią minę. Z Łuczyc pojechałem wprost do Kniażyna, gdzie Krąż wysyła pocztę. Tam napisałem do Tereni list krótki, lecz treściwy i zapowiedziałem swój przyjazd, skoro tylko wyrobię paszport. O bytności w Porzeczu i zawodzie, jaki mnie tam spotkał, napisałem również. Domyśli się wszystkiego, list ten, uprzedzający moje wyznanie, będzie u niej za kilka dni, w każdym razie wyprzedzi mnie... Pełen najlepszych nadziei i marzeń wróciłem do Krąża. Przed stajniami spotkałem babkę w jej wytartej burce. Patrzyła na mnie głębinami czarnych, ponurych oczu. — Gdzieś był? — spytała ostro. Zapłonąłem z gniewu. — W Łuczycach i Kniażynie — odrzekłem sucho. — Po cóż w Łuczycach? Ponieważ nie tłumaczyłem się zaraz, babka dodała dużo łagodniej: — Minąłeś się z depeszą do ciebie. Ognista myśl zajaśniała mi w mózgu. — Może od Tereni? Pobiegłem do siebie. Depesza była z Uchań. Ojciec mnie wzywa. W tonie tekstu odczułem zdenerwowanie... Sprawy gospodarcze to zdaje się pozór. Między wierszami brzmi wymówka za Krąż... Jednak wezwanie było naglące. A Kraków? Będę miał wszakże Warszawę po drodze, lecz do Uchań muszę zbaczać. Dlaczego ojcu tak nagle może na mnie zależeć? Psuje mi cały plan. Babka coś podejrzewa, może to podszept sumienia? Ha! — możemy się więcej w życiu nie zobaczyć, będzie to dla niej ulgą zapewne... Jest w mej duszy jakiś niepojęty zgrzyt, coś niby żal... Żal Krąża, gdzie przez te cztery tygodnie tak wiele przeżyłem i żal babki Gundzi... Pomimo wszystko mam dla niej sentyment. Żal też Paschalisa, Krzepy, zwłaszcza tego dziada i puszczy, lasów bezmiernych, rzeki już kochanej — pośredniczki mojej w spotkaniu z Terenią. Ja tu jeszcze wrócę... może z nią? Kocham cię tak bardzo, ty moja! Usłyszałem jakby sercem jej ciche słowa z zaczarowanego walca w Porzeczu, gdy na zapytanie moje, co widzi w moich oczach, odrzekła: „Moc upiorną”, a potem te ostatnie, po mojej wymówce, że jestem dla niej Pobogiem z Krąża: „Nie! Roman Pobóg to wystarczy”. Ile uroku było w tych kilku słowach... ile wyrazu... Tak, upiorną mocą chcę ciebie zdobyć i zdobędę... Gdy pogrążony w ekstazie tych marzeń, spacerowałem po parku, nagle zaszeleściło za mną i ze skupiny krzewów wysunęła się Weronika, zastępując mi drogę. Była wyzywająca, pewna siebie. Stanęła tak blisko, że piersią wypukłą przyparła prawie do mnie. — Dokąd pan jeździł konno tak daleko? Tego było mi stanowczo za wiele. — Proszę panią bardzo zaniechać niedorzecznych pytań i... proszę mi zejść z drogi. Byłem zły. Dziewczyna zachichotała szyderczo i w jednej chwili jak kot na zdobycz, rzuciła się na mnie, owijając moją szyję ramionami. — Pan jeździ do jakiejś panny? A ja pana kocham i pan niby to o tym nie wie? Odwinąłem natrętne ramiona bardzo łatwo, choć prężne były jak dwa węże. — Ojej, jaki pan straszny i silny, ale właśnie dlatego ja się pana nie boję, bo... Odsunąłem ją od siebie spokojnie, lecz bardzo stanowczo, panując nad sobą, by nie odepchnąć brutalnie tej lubieżnicy i bez słowa poszedłem do mieszkania. — Poczekaj! Jeszcze ty mnie będziesz błagał o miłość! — usłyszałem za sobą głos drapieżny i urągliwy. W pawilonie trafiłem na obiad. Kacper mnie właśnie szukał. Gabriel przyszedł zły, zaczął dogryzać babce i Korejwie w bardzo niesmaczny sposób, wreszcie rzekł: — Hetmanówna niech dziś przyjdzie do mojej narzeczonej i razem z nią zrobi wypis dokładny wyprawy. Proszę prędko zrobić ten wypis i mi przedstawić. Pojedzie pani ze mną i moją narzeczoną do Warszawy po zakupy. Chmielnickiej wystąpiły na twarz czerwone wypieki. W oczach pokazały się łzy. Zaczęła coś bąkać. Wtem babka blada jak kreda rzekła tonem mrożącym: — Panna Chmielnicka podlega tylko moim dyspozycjom i nikt prócz mnie prawa do niej nie ma. Gabriel sarknął jakiś epitet przez zęby i dodał głośno: — Zobaczymy! — Po czym zwrócił się do Korejwy. — Pan przygotuje za tydzień dziesięć tysięcy rubli, gotówką koniecznie. Będą mi potrzebne. — Czyś ty zwariował do reszty? — zawołała babka. Korejwo ostentacyjnie wzruszył ramionami. — Dalibóg, pan to tak jak dziecko. Gabriel ścisnął pięść i położył ją na stole, patrząc na babkę i Korejwę wzrokiem bestialskim, okropnym. — Ja wam wszystkim pokażę, kto ja tu jestem... Ja wam teraz... ja wam... — Gabrielu, zastanów się, tracisz miarę — ostrzegłem go cicho, lecz z naciskiem, pochyliwszy się ku niemu. — Jesteś rozdrażniony, ale bądź dobrze wychowany. Wtem hetmanówna wybuchnęła histerycznym płaczem, zerwała się z krzesła i wpychając sobie chusteczkę w usta, opuściła salę. Gabriel zarechotał przykrym śmiechem i wskazując mi odchodzącą, zawołał: — Widziałeś dziewkę! Ryczy! Czego ona ryczy u czarta? No, ale to jej na zdrowie pójdzie, schudnie, bo już wygląda dziewica jak przed potomstwem. — Gabrielu! — syknąłem ostro, ściskając go za rękę. — Cóż złego mówię? — poprawił monokl — Aaa... bo zapewne odgadłem trafnie? Ale kto deflorował tę cnotę atamańską? Pewno pan, Korejwo! — Gabrielu, milcz! Dosyć! Jesteś nieprzytomny, niepoczytalny! — zawołałem z oburzeniem podniesionym głosem, gniotąc mu ramię i zdecydowany wyprowadzić go natychmiast z sali. Gabriel spojrzał na mnie wyzywająco, lecz w jednej chwili spuścił oczy, zadrżał, monokl spadł mu na piersi. Szukał go nerwowo, milczał i mienił się na twarzy skurczony nagle jakby zgnieciony cały. Tak niesłychanie nagła była ta przemiana, że mnie samego zdziwiła. Puściłem już jego ramię, a on siedział wciąż jak przygwożdżony, jak obity. Ehe! toś ty taki, bratku?! Potrzeba na ciebie bata — pomyślałem z niesmakiem i teraz dopiero spostrzegłem utkwione w sobie oczy babki i Korejwy — bezmiernie zdumione, prawie przerażone. Patrzyłem na nich pytająco. — Jezus, Maria! Jezus, Maria! — powtarzała babka białymi ustami, nie odrywając ode mnie oczu pełnych grozy. — Co się stało? — spytałem. — Pan jest teraz... żywym portretem pradziada z sali mahoniowej... Wierzyć trudno, że to nie tamten — szepnął Korejwo strwożony. Babka Zatorzecka powtarzała jak urzeczona: — Obraz sprzed laty, obraz ojca... Chryste Panie! To ojciec... to on! Zapanowała chwila tak szczególna i tak ciężka, że drugiej takiej nie pamiętam. Siedziałem jak pod pręgierzem od spojrzeń babki i Korejwy, którzy patrzyli na mnie niby zahipnotyzowani. Gabriel nie spojrzał na mnie więcej i siedział wciąż skulony jakby się bał ruszyć. Zrozumiałem wszystko. W gniewie byłem jak słyszę, jeszcze bardziej podobny do pradziada i to wywołało przestrach Gabriela i jego gwałtowne umitygowanie się. Babka zaś znała ojca swego, gdy był żywy i młody. Coś mnie uniosło z miejsca. Prędko podsunąłem się do staruszki i pochylony nisko nad nią wziąłem jej lodowate ręce w swoje dłonie. — Babciu, uspokój się, proszę... wszak to ja... Roman. Patrzyła na mnie ze zgrozą. — Romek? Niebywale, straszne, niepojęte podobieństwo — powtarzała. Jej wrażenie wzruszyło mnie. Ucałowałem jej ręce. — Przypomniałem ci ojca, babciu? — Zawsze... zawsze bardzo, ale nigdy tak jak teraz, w gniewie. Ten sam niski baryton głosu, te same pioruny w oczach, ten sam mars na czole i zmarszczenie brwi takie samo... Niesłychane podobieństwo! Wtem Gabriel z hałasem odsunął krzesło, zerwał się i patrząc w ziemię, prędko skoczył do drzwi. Tam natknął się na Kacpra niosącego deser — ogromną piramidę jakiegoś kremu. Jak się to stało, nie wiem, tylko nagle ujrzeliśmy cały krem na głowie, twarzy i ramionach chłopca, a Gabriel z furią walił go półmiskiem po głowie, aż porcelana rozprysła się w kawałki. Dopadłem do lokajczyka, gdy Gabriel znikł za drzwiami. Kacper wyglądał jak bałwan ze śniegu i wrzeszczał tak, że nie mogliśmy go obaj z Korejwą uspokoić. Zdawał się nie pojmować, skąd to na niego spadło. Gdy jęcząc uciekł z sali, babka rzekła z bezmiernym żalem w głosie: — Jak wyjedziesz, Romek, co tu się będzie działo? Gabriel wariat i... podły, podły! Tyś go skuł jak kajdanami, on się teraz ciebie będzie bał, a mnie zakatuje... — Niech pan zostanie u nas jeszcze — poprosił serdecznie Korejwo. Wytłumaczyłem mu, że mam swoje obowiązki, do których mi pilno, ale Korejwo pokiwał głową i szepnął cicho: — W Krążu może i najpierwszy pana obowiązek. Czy babka słyszała te słowa, nie wiem, bo zwiesiła głowę na piersi i blada wyszła z sali. Jutro opuszczam Krąż.